Lastbenchers
by XxIrisxX
Summary: Tyson is the ultimate 'lastbencher'. He is lazy, not at all serious, always clowning about, always landing in trouble...and suddenly so love struck! That too with a weird boy! What ever will become of the poor class clown? Tyka. Uke!Kai. High school AU. Rating may go higher in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Lastbenchers**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: **Tyson is the ultimate 'lastbencher'. He is lazy, not at all serious, always clowning about, always landing in trouble...and suddenly so love struck! That too with a weird boy! What ever will become of the poor class clown? Tyka. High school AU.

**Disclaimer:** I so don't own Beyblade. If I did, the 'Tyka' thing wouldn't be a subtext.

**Warning:** For later chapters.

**AN: **Hello, everyone! So I'm back with another fic and this is Tyka with a twist. It's AU-ish for one. And it is a high school fic. I think my humour is getting rusty—for lack of inspiration—and so, I've decided to draw from my own experiences in high school (and my current ones in college) and here's what I've come up with. I really hope you guys like it and I really hope I can make up some serious distress for our favourite Tyson. And Kai, of course. :P 'Cause we need Kai to be embarrassed as hell as well! Hehehe...yeah. So...enough of my mindlessly long Author's note and on with the story!

* * *

"I missed school." Hilary exclaimed to herself being the first one in the class taking up her usual spot at the first row. Okay look, talking to one's self early in the morning is really pathetic—she knew okay? But there was no one else there yet and she had to express her moment of awe mixed relief _somehow. It _was a licensed cliché_._ So no judgement passing.

However, she wasn't wrong about missing school because after being cooped up in her home for almost a month (not in a 'having-no-life' kinda way but more like 'vacations-are relaxing') anybody would be _insane _for _not _wanting to get back to school.

An institute for academia. A sacred ground for knowledge, education...

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH. "

...And then there was always mayhem.

She rolled her eyes and decided to sit anyway—regardless of many nerdy jokes that were on their way. Well, not nerdy jokes. More like jokes _about_ the nerd, which was her. Unfortunately. Your regular class topper's plight.

Anyway, so the jokes were pretty cool aside from the fact that they _were _meant for her and she _shouldn't_ have to find them 'cool'. But they _were_...sadly. And what was sadder was the fact that the group that made those jokes were made of the most annoying brats _ever_! Lead by the worst and/or laziest _student_ ever! Who was _by far _the most obnoxious boy EVER!

"Hooooooooooooooooooo! Hu hu hu hu hu hu! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The noises got louder and louder and the freshers who were still lurking around the corridors were scared beyond imagination. Who wouldn't be scared? For all they knew, it could've been a terrible riot or the end of the world.

Well, sci-fi fans. Sorry to disappoint but they weren't.

Hilary had been in high school for quite some time now and she trusted in her best judgement to know what that _disgusting _racket was. And it was absolutely, positively, _definitely _not a riot. Or the end of the world. Nope!

"Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! HUU HUU HUU HUU HUUU!"

Suddenly, the classroom doors were pushed open loudly and in came a group of guys chanting their 'Hu hu hu' and raising their fists in air and walking straight towards their usual spot.

See? What did she tell ya?

Hilary sighed and mentally counted till ten and waited for their chant to die down—which happened after all of them had settled in their seats.

Since she was so experienced to this...ritual (because she had no other word for it. Because two years of studying in the same class _with _the same people makes you remember their antics by heart...unfortunately), she closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears to block out the next part of this..._ritual._

The boys gave out one more "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and then clapped their hands on their desks till the world's population became deaf and the world was in serious jeopardy and _finally _and _thankfully _carried on their normal chatter.

When the devastatingly bad sound pollution had died down (along with all the ear and brain cells that Hilary had still working), she opened her eyes and unblocked her ears.

Here's to another starting of the year, she thought, 'cause ladies and gentlemen— the lastbenchers had arrived.

Slowly and surely, the rest of the class did too but in front of those loud and frigging environment unfriendly people, they were really _really_ hard to NOT miss. Plus, they didn't matter much and Hilary swore all of them looked the same and didn't even bother remembering all of their names. Except for her best girl friends. Even they looked the same but with different hair and their names were out of the context so...umm...so let's just pretend those people were invisible.

They were _anyway_ before those guys.

Said guys didn't even notice her at first and carried on their chat (and you don't wanna know about _what) _but soon they decided that they were not the only ones in class (they never were) and decided to grace Hilary with their attention.

"Hi Hil!" Max—one of the likable guys...well, the _only _one actually—greeted her. She was about to respond to him when suddenly, another guy called Ray—whom Hilary didn't like at all—jumped in.

"Hey Hil! School's been off for so long, huh? Hope ya didn't get any finger cramps!" He told her before snickering away. "Or any other ones." Somebody added. The rest of the group had no reason to but snickered anyway and again clapped their hands on their desks. (Don't they hurt?)

Hilary of course rolled her eyes and would've mentally flipped them off. 'Mentally', because she was after all a decent girl. And 'would've' because...well, because her tiny fraction of remaining working brain cells just died then and there due to the noise (pollution).

She was about to hit the road and decide for a quick suicide method before she noticed something. She didn't have to double check as she was quite sure what she saw...or what she _didn't _see at that moment.

She quickly took a look at her wrist watch and a slow smirk crept up on her lips.

'RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG'.

It was nine thirty and the final bell had just rung. She calmly raised her jaw line arrogantly and addressed the bunch of noisy, stupid, reckless sound polluters.

"So boys", she started, earning a snicker from them and obviously their half-attention, "Where is he?"

At that, everybody—including Ray—stopped grinning and their faces became totally straight. They looked about and groaned as they found out what was missing and was just one step short from getting another case dumped on him. And them.

Tyson, their sort of leader, was late.

_Groan!_

Again.

So here's to another year of high school. 'Cause ladies and gentlemen— THE lastbencher was still to arrive.

* * *

**AN: **OF COURSE they had to be class clowns! They're the best and they're so FUNNY! *woot* And yes, the rest of the class don't have names! They never do! Neither in films, or animes or whatever. They're just *there*. And they're so unimportant. :P And is it just me or does everybody in Cardcaptor sakura look the same but with different hairdo? :P Uh...oops. Wrong fandom.

I don't know much about the American schooling system. So, I'll just be following a very general one. Anyway this will eventually BE Tyka and eventually, Tyson WILL arrive—like, in the next chapter. But what do you think of this one? It sucked? Humour was forced? It needs more 'oomph'? I can take honesty! :P Go for it and please review!

Till then, HAPPY DIWALI EVERYONE!

See ya~

P.s: See? With insanely long Author's notes, you too can make a three paged sory into four whole pages! WOOHOO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lastbenchers**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty sure I don't own Beyblade...or 'X-Men'...though I wished that I was one with cool mental powers or ice controlling powers when I was young. CLEARLY, that didn't happen. :'(

**AN: **Here's the next chapter, guys! Phew! Finally done. With semester exams breathing down my neck (in a totally unpervy way...what's wrong with me?), the updates will be a bit slow. But they'll keep coming. YEAH! :D

Uh...about the chapter, Tyson's here! Expect some craziness, some...daring things and some blatantly bad jokes! Again...WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

Also, this will eventually be Tyka with a Uke!Kai because...HE'S SO CUTE!

Aaand, I'd like to thank everyone who've read this story, liked it and reviewed. Thank you EVERYONE!

**Warning: **Language...maybe...

* * *

Being late, Tyson noted, absolutely _blew_. Not that Tyson was regretting or even wishing that he came in earlier—it wasn't possible and let's face it! You can't always keep on thinking 'what if' when you KNOW that you can never EVER make that 'what if' come true.

And that meant, Tyson KNEW that he could never EVER be early in class. Or, early in bed...or early in uh...showers...uh...hmm, well, he didn't think that last bit and you didn't see it. There.

He sighed, sprinting over the last few steps.

He heard the last bell ringing and as much as he'd love to _not_ do the class (or any other actually), he'd still have to attend it anyway. Not because he was _tremendously_ weak in that subject (Tyson wouldn't know. He barely knew _what _said subjects _were_) but simply because of the fact that it was the first day of school after a _deliciously_ long vacation and he couldn't _wait _to be the bum of the ball again!

There was no harm in tweaking an old proverb and he'd pretend that it absolutely did NOT sound perverted at all! THERE.

If only things would be true only by saying 'there'! It'd make his life helluva lot easier. And maybe less boring. Tyson_ did_ lead a pretty boring life. Well, minus the clowniness. It was totally a word. THERE!

...You know what? Shut up.

As he approached his class, he could still hear some guys (probably his gang) talking loudly. Which was good, considering that Tyson had the _remotest_ possibility of getting in class before the teacher had arrived.

What? He didn't disrespect teachers. Don't judge him!

With a huge breath, he closed his eyes and slammed open the door while he made a very important announcement, "MADE IT!"

He felt awfully proud of himself. See, it was because of these grand entrances that people knew him; that people cheered him on and welcomed him cheerily like NOW!

Umm...like NOW.

...now...

WHY WAS IT SO QUIET IN HERE?

He opened his eyes and his face twisted to utter confusion_ immediately_ when he took in all pair of eyes directed at him. That too, not in a good way.

Seriously! Everybody was like...gawking at him! _Not at all_ in a good way.

What? Did he have something in between his teeth? That'd be...oh gross!

AND what was a _sure indication_ of him being in trouble was the fact that the boys in the last benches were sniggering at him and looked as if he was a sacrificial animal or something!

"What?" He asked a nearby student who shifted his eyes behind Tyson. "Huh! Don't tell me that loser _Peed_ didn't make it!"

Still nobody said a word. The kid whom he addressed was now turning a shade paler (if it could be actually possible...he was pretty much chalky now) and trying to bulge his eyes off his socket!

"Wh-what are you trying to do? Stop doing that! It's freaky. Freakier than your name rhyming with 'Pee'. Okay well, less freaky than that."

Now THAT would earn a good laugh. It really would...under _normal _circumstances. So now Tyson understood that it wasn't a circumstance that was _normal. _In fact it was a circumstance that was becoming a normally abnormal situation with no sign of anything _normal._

So it wasn't good AT ALL. If anything, it was bad. Waaayyyy bad.

He stiffly turned around and face palmed immediately as the sight of pure evil came into view. Well, maybe it was an exaggeratedly exaggerated exaggeration but it was still his teacher and he was _still _anything BUT pure and was very _very _evil.

And this was a_ freakishly_ confusing word that popped up in Tyson's mind. Or maybe he just wanted to say it. BITE HIM!

He was screwed anyway!

"Umm...good morning Mr. Reid." He greeted in a meek voice, accompanied by someone whispering a 'good call' for moral upliftment. Tyson grinned at that and responded by giving that person well deserved thumbs up.

Actually, he _tried _greeting in a meek voice in which he failed...umm...pfft HORRIBLY. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that his meek voice sounded less 'meek' and more 'ha-ha, you fugly with a fugly name, YOU '.

OOOKAY so maybe Tyson had a little problem with authority. That doesn't make him a rebel, alright? Shut up. He was busy!

Mr Reid said nothing. He simply stared at Tyson and if Tyson was a girl with a very bad choice, he would sooo blush. But he wasn't a girl and he was _not_ implying that he was girly in _any_ sense. So, SHUT UP!

Aw man, he didn't plan his day to be like this!

...Hehehe, right. He did, didn't he?

So anyway, Tyson matched the stare—look by look and level by level (The shortness of Mr Reid helped) before the teacher became fed up and motioned him to go and sit down.

Which Tyson did with a huge smile on his face (because let's face it, if you have ever pulled one on your teacher, you too would smile HUGELY) and the smile was returned enthusiastically by his gang as he settled in his seat.

See? Moral upliftment!

"Alright class, please be seated." The teacher said, "I have an important announcement to make. Tod—"

"Eh, sit down!"

But he was stopped quickly by a group of _helpful_ students who _urged _others to obey him and make his job _easier._

"Aee, didn't you hear him? Sit down. He has an important announcement to make today." Rei was heard echoing the command.

"Sit down. Sit down everyone. Listen to Teach. He knows." Followed by Max.

"Oye Chuckles, look goofy in your seat. Teach has an announcement." _Finally_ followed by Tyson, that earned more snorts and snickers from...well, just about the rest of the class (minus Hilary. Laugh? What was that? Was it a book?)

"Thank YOU, boys." Mr Reid rolled his eyes. Actually, it was the only thing that he _could_ do. He was sooooo intimidating when he did that.

Eh...NOT! Because...today, staredown, Tyson, seat...yeah.

"Now, today I have someone with me."

"Isn't it kinda private?" Tyson provided, helpfully which earned him a glare from the oldest man.

He did NOT appreciate being interrupted and he did NOT have a sense of humour. That was...ugh, so pathetic.

"What I'm _saying_ is," Mr Reid continued impatiently, "Meet your new classmate. He has been transferred from Whitney Prep School and will be continuing his course in our establishment."

"Can they do that?" Tyson whispered, nudging Max.

"I dunno. May be if you have certain ties...or a motherload of cash." Max replied.

"Or a very stupid brain", interjected by Rei after which everyone started laughing _quietly._

Tyson poked his tongue out at Rei and winked, before looking ahead. The classmate was about to make an entrance and Tyson couldn't wait to see what poor sod had it up against him that he transferred to _his _school.

A grin started forming on his face when he saw a shadow of a boy on the wall—

_Hellooooo newbie!_ Man, he could so enjoy pulling that guy's legs. He was already starting to have ideas! _Welcome to He—_

He couldn't finish his thought as he took in his new classmate. It was a guy alright—but he looked a year older. Don't ask how he knew! People in this town seemed to make accurate guesses _even_ at the research thesis level by just ONE glance. Just...take it as his eyes being super sharp, okay? Okay. There.

Anyway, the guy seemed older and had a dual toned hair that screamed pure 'badass'. Also, it screamed 'X-Men' but...Tyson had..._blue _ hair. So...ummm, never mind.

Back to Kai. Tyson _knew _it to be badass as the posture—in which the guy was standing—was practically _oozing_ an aura that screamed 'BADASS' and the way his scarf swished in the air _stamped_ a 'badass' seal on his forehead.

Plus, the fact that he was actually _wearing _the swishy scarf _without_ dying from a heatsroke and also managing to comfortably wear a scarf in the _middle_ _of summer_!

If this wasn't badassery, then it didn't _exist_. Period.

'Ahem ahem.' Tyson was quickly pulled off from his own little mind explosion by Max, who nudged him and asked tauntingly in a sing song voice, "What are you waaaatchiiiing?"

Tyson grinned and replied equally tauntingly in the same sing song voice, "Whatever's there to waaaaaatch."

"What _is_ it that's there to waaatch~" Max pursued, having a very naughty grin on his face.

"That _depends_ on who's watching whatever it is that is there to waaaatch~"

Max giggled and winked, "What is it that's there to watch for _youuu?"_

Tyson winked back and said, "That's my private matter!"

Both of the guys snickered and echoed a perfectly synchronized, "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Tyson looked back up and was startled by the sight greeting _him. _ The dude was looking straight at him! He had this weird stare as if he was searching the very _core_ of Tyson and his eyes...they were...like,boring deep down his _soul _or something!

Um...FREAKY! Should Tyson be worried about being mind controlled? They say Telekinesis is pretty dangerous...and apparently, bald men reading freaking mind! Thank GOD Kai wasn't bald.

"So Kai, why don't you go and sit over..." Mr Reid was searching for an empty seat, "...there." And his face dropped immediately as he found one next to Tyson. Seeing that, Tyson returned a sweet smile to his teacher—who rolled his eyes and ignored him.

But _Kai_ (so that was his name!) seemed absolutely unfazed by it and approached Tyson with complete confidence. And yeah, _badassery._

So now Tyson could deduce a few things:

Kai had attitude, 2. Kai was a badass, 3. Kai wore a scarf that swished and _which_ made him badass, 4. Heatstroke steered clear of Kai, 5. Tyson wasn't obsessing over Kai and lastly...6. Kai made Tyson space out so much that he _completely_ missed hearing his full name!

WHAAAAT? That was a first!

Actually, the last bit wasn't a problem at all. Tyson didn't need to address him by his full name. Whatever he needed, he had heard it. Seriously, had he ever addressed his classmates by _their_ full names?

_Hey Maxie Tate! Have you seen Kenny 'The Chief' blahblah? He might've puked in my cap._

_Yo Rei Kon ma-man!_

_Urghhhh Hilary Tachibanaaaa! Quit asking QUESTIONS! _

Ew, thank GOODNESS the idea never occurred to him before! Otherwise, he'd have a lonely childhood and everyone would bully him, make fun of him and put him in a mental ward!

Also _..._umm...Kenny didn't have a last name anymore. Hehe...hehe...he...

But a major problem was that as _Kai_ passed him by (the name had a ring to it, right?), he narrowed his eyes at Tyson and sat down without any word, closed his eyes and stared out the window.

...Oooookay...

Not so social now, was he?

He waited for a few seconds to see if Kai was interested in even _acknowledging _him. But as he was proved wrong yet again (and it seemed to be happening to him the whole morning), he huffed and went on talking to his group.

That _Kai..._he was a weird bird! And besides the fact that he was miniscule-ly, insignificantly interesting somehow he was TOTALLY getting on Tyson's _nerves_!

Whatever. He too ignored Kai. Huh. THERE.

* * *

**AN:** I know, 'miniscule-ly' isn't even a word. But...it's Tyson and he's a teen and he's stupid! HA. Okay, that was mean.

Thank GOD the intro is finished. Now I can move on to the main part of the story! And yes, I really do have this question—how DOES Kai manage to wear his scarf in summer? If it had been me, I'd...go nuts in the heat alone! O.o But that's Kai I guess!

Also the word ramble game thing. I swear I am not on crack. It's my bored brain that really really rambles and makes me confused. Well...That happens to everyone. Shut up. It happens to EVERYONE. So, THERE.

Soooo...Let me know what you think of this chapter. What needs work? What needs...less work? I really appreciate your feedbacks. Please review. :D


End file.
